Our little secret, a Pokémon erotic story
by derpyherpderpderp
Summary: A Trainer and his Typhlosion's relationship quickly changes. RATED M.


Typhlosion was my starter Pokémon when I was ten. I beat all the gyms, and beat the Pokémon League having only Typhlosion on my team. ThunderPunch, SolarBeam, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel. Those were the moves Typhlosion knew at the Pokémon League.

My name is Shane ((Author's name is not Shane, this is just a character)), and this is the story about my relationship with my Typhlosion.

I am 18 now, and live with Typhlosion in Zenerene Town (Zen-urr-een), a town in Johto not very known, located above Ecruteak City (just outside Golden Forest, a forest of trees always autumn-like all year)

Typhlosion and I live in a house on the outskirts of Golden Forest (It's still technically in town). I work as a berry merchant in town, spend the weekdays sitting with Typhlosion in front of our stand, waiting for customers. (Typhlosion and I know every bit of Golden Forest, and have an easy time finding berries.)

It was a nice autumn day, the sun was just beginning to set, almost all the berries had been sold, and the last dozen mixtures of Oran Berries, Sitrus Berries and Cheri Berries were being taken home by Typhlosion and me.

Just as Typhlosion and I began to leave, we almost bumped into Holly Suzuki, a nice old lady who ran a small bakery like stand next to our berry stand. She was holding a plate of melonpan.

"Hello boys! I'm just being a nice old woman here, but I want you to take this plate of my melonpan home with you."

I smiled with gratitude.

"Thank you very much, Suzuki-San"

"It's no problem" She paused and looked at Typhlosion and I. "You two would make a perfect couple."

Typhlosion and I blushed in shock. My heart trembled in shock and embarrassment.

"Um..." That's all I could say in my state.

"I have a sixth sense in this kind of thing, dear, just trust me." Suzuki whispered to me.

On the walk back home, not noticed by me, Typhlosion reached out and almost held my hand, but regretted to do so…

After dinner, Typhlosion and I were outside, watching the sun set behind the beautiful orange and yellow trees of Golden Forest...

"Shane…I-I need to tell you something" Typhlosion said with a slight nervousness to it (Typhlosion can't talk like a human, but I understand him due to our friendship).

I sat up from the grass and turned to look at him. Yeah, what is it?

"First of…I'm gay"

My heart stopped for a moment.

"And…I have always…r-really liked you." Typhlosion stuttered.

I was in complete shock. I have always had feelings for Typhlosion since he was a Quilava, and my feelings completely came after his evolution into Typhlosion.

"….Well?" Typhlosion asked.

"I'm…I'm gay too." I responded quietly.

"I've liked you for a long time…Since you were a Quilava" Typhlosion seemed surprised.

"W-wow…I never knew that…I assumed you didn't feel the same way."

"Have you ever noticed I liked you?" Typhlosion asked.

I chuckled. "I had my suspicions. On our journey you cuddled with me, even in your current form. That was kind of hard not to find suspicious."

Still looking at the sunset, Typhlosion put his paw on my hand, and I turned to face him, he leaned in and gave me a long, romantic kiss. I sat still, shocked for a second, then I leaned in and kissed him back.

"C'mon, let's go inside," He said to me, still kissing me.

After going inside, we began to softly kiss… but a few minutes in, I felt something pressing against my crotch.

Typhlosion sat up aimed his head down. I found that he was very aroused, his large, pink penis very hard, and dripping at the pointed tip. I grasped his cock at the base; Typhlosion let out a soft growl, and I began to jerk him. Typhlosion positioned himself on our bed, and I began to lick his member. He made soft growls and looked at me with a look that made me want to make out with him again. I began to suck him off, and I loved every bit of it.

Typhlosion placed his paw on my head. After a few minutes, he began to growl loudly. Typhlosion pulled up my head up to stop me before he finished, and looked at me with eyes filled with love and lust. I got up, and undressed; my erection was so hard it hurt. Typhlosion looked at my hard cock, and took it in his hand and jerked it for a few minutes; I almost came, but he stopped just in time.

"I want you inside of me, now…" I told him, and he made no hesitation. I got on my hands and knees and Typhlosion rubbed the tip of his cock on my hole, then he slowly pushed it in. I was in pain, but it also felt so good. Typhlosion knew I was in pain, because he slowly and gently thrust and kissed me softly, and it made me feel better. Typhlosion started to thrust a bit harder and faster, I groaned with pain and ecstasy. He stopped for a second and we changed position. I lied on top of him while he was on his back, still inside of me. We groaned and kissed for about ten minutes, and then we were both almost there. Typhlosion and I began to groan loudly, and he thrust even harder and faster. Typhlosion grabbed my erection, leaking precum, and I shot my load on his chest as he shot deep within my body. I fell on top of him, and kissed him.

"I love you, Ty…" I told him.

"I love you too."

I woke up the next morning, with Typhlosion's arms wrapped around me, sleeping. I was starting to think, "…Is it right to be in love with…a Pokémon?"


End file.
